My Angel
by Car.Crash.Hearts.xoxo
Summary: Edward doesn't come back in New Moon. 27 years later, he returns. What does he find? How will Bella react? JxB and a little ExB. Sry. I'm not very good at summaries. It's better than it sounds. OneShot type thing. I might continue it, though. R&R plz!
1. Closure

**Author's Note: This is set 27 years after New Moon. Edward never came back and the werewolves killed Victoria. Sorry, but I couldn't find a way to fit that into the story.. Sorry people. I almost cried when I wrote this! It's sad at first, but in the end, it's still sad! But, it's not a bad ending. I don't think..**

**My Angel**

'I miss her. I hope she's still there. Not that I wanted her to wait for me. But I was allowed to be hopeful, right? I wonder how much she's changed..'

I searched through the minds of the people in Forks, looking or Charlie's He would know where Bella was. I was currently standing in the woods outside of his house. He wasn't there. Instead, I found Jacob. He and Sam Uley were whispering about something in the kitchen. I ignored them. At that time, it didn't register to me why they were there. I just wanted to see my angel again. I quietly went and stood outside of the living room window, searching for Bella.

There she was sitting on the couch folding laundry. She was just as beautiful as ever. Her warm brown eyes were still open and filled with happiness. Her brown hair was about an inch longer than I remember it, but didn't lose it's color over the past years. She was humming to herself. I recognized the tune instantly. It was her lullaby. The one that I wrote for her all those years ago. She never forgot it.

I leaned in closer to the window, as if in a trance, when her humming stopped. Her hands stopped folding the towel and it fell to the floor at her feet. I could hear her heart beat pick up it's pase as her eyes widened.

_"Edward."_ Her voice was as beautiful as ever. _"Edward."_ She said it again. Did she know I was here? Slowly, her head turned towards the window. Apparently, she did. I froze. Her eyes locked with mine and I could see all the love that she had for me. Her eyes turned sad and she shook her head.

"Mommy! Edward took Piggy!!" A little girl ran into the room screaming, tears filled her eyes. Bella's head immediately snapped to look at her. Edward, huh? She named her kid after me. At least I knew that I was still in her heart.

"Edward! Give Elizabeth back Piggy!! It's not yours!" Bella's voice turned stern as she scowled at the little boy that had just entered the room. He hung his head low and held out his hand. In his hand, was the pig. It was the stuffed pig that I had gotten her.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_"Aww! Edward! Look at the stuffed pig! Isn't it cute?" How could Bella like that thing? It's a stuffed pig. Well, Bella wasn't normal, so it was understandable for her to like it. I cleared my throat and nodded, not wanting to lie. I examined Bella while she was hugging the stuffed pig to her chest. She looked like a little kid on Christmas._

_"Do you want it?" She looked towards me and we made eye contact. A bolt of electricity shot through me. It still surprised me every time that happened. Her smile grew into a very large grin and she nodded her head enthusiastically. I smiled and took her hand, pulling her over to the cash register._

_"You spoil me to much." I glanced over at her while pulling out a five dollar bill from my wallet. Her nose was crinkled and her eyes shined with amusement._

_"I know. I love to spoil you, though." was my response. Well, it was the truth. She giggled._

_"Well. I'm going to name my new friend.." There was a pause while she searched for a name. "Piggy." I laughed and her eyes twinkled. She had told me once that she loved it when I laughed._

_"Piggy?" She nodded and kissed the pigs snout. I laughed. This was the woman that I love._

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

I smiled and shook my head. She loved that animal like crazy and now her daughter did, too. It was then that I really noticed the kids. The little girl, Elizabeth, looked like a miniature of her. Same shiny brown hair and warm brown eyes. The little boy, Edward, had brown hair too, but unlike his sister, he had a sort of greenish brown color to his eyes. They looked like their mother. I wondered if this was what she had looked like as a kid.

Bella kept glancing back towards the window as she told the kids to go and play in their room. She took slow and cautious steps towards me but was interrupted when Jacob came into the room. He smiled at her and she returned that smile. It was then that I noticed the ring on her left hand. On her ring finger. She had gotten married, to Jacob. He was wearing an identical ring on his hand.

I felt a tug at my chest. If I had a heart, Im sure it would have shattered into micro pieces. But, as long as she was happy, then so was I. I could live with this. I had brought this on myself. I was the one who had left. She had waited, but I didn't come back. That was my fault. She had Jacob, now, and a family. I was happy for her. This was what I wanted for her. She deserved all the happiness in the world.

Jacob met her in the middle of the room and pecked her lips before pulling her into a hug. I saw his lips move, "_I love you, Bells. Always have, always will." _It came out as a whisper. Her lips curled into a small smile. _"I love you too, Jake. Forever and ever." _He broke out into a smile that matched hers. They pulled away and he went back into the kitchen to talk to Sam again, and she went back to her laundry.

I sat there, outside of her window, just watching her. She knew I was there, too. She had just folded the article of clothing when she looked at me. I knew she was looking at me, because she smile a sad smile.

_"I love you." _She smiled and watched me. I looked down at my hands before meeting her gaze again.

_"I love you, too."_ She nodded and gave me a closed lip smile. I stood up and whispered good-bye before turning and making my way towards the forest. I stopped on the edge and turned back to look at the house. She stood before the window with her hand resting on the glass. I held my hand out to her and whispered I love you to her once more before turning heading back into the woods.

**-75 YEARS LATER-**

It has been two years since my angel died. She lived a full life and died at the age of one hundred, just as it should have been. Jacob died a week after her, too. I've been keeping tabs on Edward and Sarah, making sure they're ok. Sarah's married now and has a son, Jacob Jr. Edward's been married and divorced. He has three children. Matthew, Izzie, and Charlotte. They have pictures of Bella all over their homes. I even stole one, to keep as a memory. I never want to forget her and I never will. She was the love of my life. My angel.


	2. Author's Note

**Oop's. Sorry guys. In the story, the little girls name is Elizabeth and at the end I put Sarah. It's Elizabeth. I was originally going to name her Sarah, but changed it, and I guess I missed that one. Sooo, yea. Sorry.**


End file.
